


Sand Castle

by SmokeyDogs_05



Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Family beach day!, Gen, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Shinki and Shikadai interaction!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDogs_05/pseuds/SmokeyDogs_05
Summary: A beach day with his family is everything he wanted it to be. So when his nephew and son ask for a sand castle, how can Gaara refuse?
Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sand Castle

Shikadai and Shinki look around as they come out of the water, disappointed by the turn of events. Temari and Shikamaru had planned a day at the beach with both the kids, Gaara, and Kankuro. Now the married couple slept under the shade of an umbrella, snuggled together after playing in the water with their son and nephew. Kankuro had taken over then, dunking them in the water repeatedly, and showing them how to also channel chakra to stand on it. However, he also became worn after some time, and convinced them to play in the sand with him.

Now he was buried with his head sticking out sleeping, and his cap and sunglasses were positioned to help protect from the sun. (The kids had also taken the time to write their names across his forehead with the purple face paint he carried with him.)

The boys had decided to go back in the water for fun and after chasing and trying to beat each other in a few laps, had gotten bored.

"What a drag, why do adults get tired so easily?" Shikadai moans as Shinki shrugs, water drips off them as they head to shore and dry off.

"I think my dad is still awake." He mutters from under his towel, and they both turn in the direction of Gaara who is sitting in the sun, enjoying the warmth while reading. He was not partial to the water like his siblings but enjoyed the quality time nonetheless.

"Let's go." Shikadai starts to march over there as Shinki raises a brow surprised and follows.

Two shadows appear over Gaara as he finishes his page and looks up at his two favorite boys. Shinki and Shikadai grin down at him as he sits up and glances over behind them.

"Everyone else is sleeping." It wasn't really a question, more of a surprised statement, but Shikadai and Shinki both nod anyway.

"Can you play with us?" Shikadai asks as Gaara nods and carefully takes care of his book before standing and looking down at his son and nephew.

"What would you like to play?"

"Hmm." Shikadai crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he thinks while Shinki looks at him before looking up at his father.

"Could you make a sand castle, dad?" He asks and Gaara blinks surprised at both the simple request, and his son. (Shinki rarely called him dad, and every time he did Gaara cherished it.)

Shikadai looks up at the request, surprised as well, and smiles before nodding along with Shinki's suggestion.

"And make it HUUUGGGEEE!" he yells throwing his arms in the air for emphasis as Gaara looks at them and sees the excitement in their eyes. He doesn't understand the appeal of sand castles himself but knows that children in the village loved them. He also doesn't want to disappoint so as he turns around and motions for them to back up, he gives them what they want.

* * *

Shinki and Shikadai race in the halls of the enormous sand castle and tease each other as they go. Shikadai rounds a corner and hides as Shinki races by before shouting his name and darting away. Shinki laughs and races to catch his cousin as Gaara watches before going to sit and read.

Temari blinks awake to yells of excitement and shouting and wonders how long as has slept for. She sits up and rubs her eyes before realizing something is wrong. Blue skies encircle them as a breeze passes over her and she smacks her husband awake.

"Wha-? Why are you hitting me?" He mutters as he sits up as well and rubs at his face.

"Because we aren't on the ground." She says as she stands and Shikamaru looks up at her confused before looking around and realizing what she meant.

Temari walks forward on the platform of sand her and Shikamaru woke up on as she leans to look over the edge and realizes how high in the air they are. She also realizes that they are on a giant sand castle that has almost used up the entirety of the beach as she searches for the cause. Shinki and Shikadai run around the halls of the castle blissfully unaware that Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru were swept up inside and atop the walls of the castle.

"Dammit Gaara, I said no sand castles." Temari mutters as Shikamaru joins her at the edge and the corner of his mouth perks up.

"You have to admit it is a very nice castle." He says and Temari glares at him before picking her way down the structure.

Gaara hadn't noticed he had swept up his siblings and brother-in-law while making the castle for the boys. The silence he heard, he assumed was caused by them still being asleep but once he catches sight of Temari he realizes not only did he sweep them up, but he had forgotten her rule. At the time it didn't seem important since sand castles he was sure were harmless. Now he winces as Temari makes her way over to him, Shikamaru following in tow.

"I may have forgotten." He mumbles as she sighs and looks at the castle again. He always got a little carried away when it came to be impressing his nephew and son but hearing them call out to each other as they race inside the structure made Temari's wrath fade a little. Shikadai spots his mother and father and calls out to Shinki as they start to head for the exit.

"Just don't do it again and get Kankuro out of there." She orders and Gaara nods as he makes a gesture and his brother, still asleep, come out on a wave of sand. He snores once and shifts but is otherwise fine as Temari sighs.

"At least the kids are having fun." she mutters and Gaara once more smiles as Shikadai and Shinki trip over each other racing out of the front. The boys are all laughter and smiles and he nods.

"Sand castles are pretty fun."


End file.
